Know Your Stars
by Silhouette Quintessence
Summary: This is the "Know Your Stars" skit from all that with Sonic characters! Rating MAY go up. Please R&R!
1. Sonic the Hedgehog

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

A/N-Hi everyone! Sil here,got a new story idea! Cel helped as well so she needs credit as well.We thought about doing this a short time ago, buthave not gotten around to writing it until now. The idea seems goodand hopefully good to you as well. Hope you like the first chapter of Know Your Stars…Sonic style!

* * *

A giant and strangely lighted room has but a lone chair smack dab in the middle of it. The lights are split into patterns that dance across the floor and walls.

Sonic the Hedgehog walks to the empty chair and sits down, not knowing quite what to expect. He jumps about three feet out of the chair as a bodiless voice starts to talk…

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…"

"Sonic the Hedgehog…he hates his shoes."

"Um…no I don't," says the blue hog. "My shoes are way pass cool…"

"Sonic the Hedgehog…his shoes are out dated."

"No they're not!" says Sonic loudly. "I mean c'mon now! Why would _I _wear them if they were out dated? They are quite handy too. They have a golden buckle and you don't have to screw around with tying and such…" He sits back smugly, feeling happy with his personal victory against this anonymous liar. Sonic runs his gloved hand through his quills, looks at the camera, smiles with an audible and optical shine, and gives the camera a thumbs up.

Sonic's face expression quickly changes from smugness to annoyance.

"Sonic the Hedgehog…doesn't know how to tie shoes."

"You even said you didn't."

"I never said that I couldn't tie my shoes. All that I said was that it comes in handy that I don't have to."

"Sonic the Hedgehog…he got his shoes from a pilgrim."

He sits forward and yells, "What? Why do you keep dissin' my shoes? That's the worst attempt yet! I didn't get my shoes from a PILGRIM! I got them from FOOT LOCKER!"

"Then why are there buckles on them?"

"…because…there are…"

"Sonic the Hedgehog…he eats pants every Tuesday night with salad."

"Wah? That's insane! I don't even wear pants!"

A gasp is heard.

"Put some clothes on!" shouts some unknown and unimportant person.

"I don't need clothes!…Except my killer shoes..." The hedgehog rubs his shoe against his face then kisses it. "See…if a pilgrim gave me that would I have kissed it?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Sonic the Hedgehog…he's slower than Window's 95."

"NO! I'm the fastest dude this place has eva seen! WATCH!" He gets up and speeds around for a few seconds. His body returns to solid instead of being a blur and he sits back down. "See."

"Let's see an instant replay."

The past ten seconds are played over again. There is once little difference, however…

"YOU PLAYED THAT IN SLOW MOTION!" screams Sonic now standing up, his hands clenched tightly into fists. He looks around furiously. "Show yourself! LIAR!"

"Wow…you are fast…"

Sonic calms down.

"…To a handicapped snail in Alaska."

Sonic un-calms down.

"Sonic the Hedgehog…he fancies Eggman."

"…What's wrong with you? I HATE that lardy, egg shaped, fudge lovin', mustachioed fatso!"

"Now you know…Sonic the Hedgehog." The view of the blue hedgehog begins to shrink as the camera moves away.

"What? NO THEY DON'T! COME BACK HERE! I'm not finished with you! I'll get you! I always get what I want! ALWAYS! YOU ARE NO EXCEPTION!"

The hog gets out of his seat and jumps up and down while shaking his fist furiously at the retreating camera. The male leaves in a huff. Sonic scowls as he storms backstage.

Suddenly, Knuckles quickly opens the door leading to the outer world, as he had just arrived. Sadly, Sonic had been right there. The rodent was smacked in the head by the door.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" says the echidna. "I couldn't just leave the Master Emerald unprotected…"

/Flash Back/

Knuckles the echidna stands sternly infront of the Master Emerald…guarding it, protecting it, and loving it unconditionally.

The crimson echidna answers his cell phone when he hears his ring tone song 'Drop it like it's hot' begin to blare loudly. He then takes it out of his non-existent pocket and flicks up the top.

"Sup dawg?" answers the echidna coolly.

The guardian receives the invitation for him to go to the mysterious event that is shrouded in mystery…other than the fact that there will be a free donut bar.

"Um…I'll come _if_ I can get something to protect the Master Emerald that's as good as me." He hangs up and flips the phone closed.

The crimson red male ponders for a short time. Suddenly, a light bulb appears above his head, however it is off. In a short time he reaches up and turns it on and it shines brightly, showing that he indeed has an idea. He quickly runs away, leaving the Master Emerald unguarded for only about five seconds. The guardian comes darting back and skids to a halt.

He pulls out a small box from his 'pocket' and reads it over. He then opens it and a bunch on small, identical items fall out. The Master Emerald and the ground around it are littered with these items.

"Hopefully these will work," says Knuckles out loud. "After all, it does say they have the absolute protection."

The male smirks in personal triumph and slowly walks away, eyeing the Master Emerald as he leaves.

"I'll miss you," he calls out the to the large emerald. "I know you'll miss me. I'll be back soon though. You are well protected!"

/End 'O' Flash Back/

Knuckles notices that Sonic is lying on the floor…bleeding.

"Hey Sonic…are you awake? …Sonic?"

* * *

A/N: Done! Next chapter is…whomever I feel like…

I'll have the next chapter up sometime soon.I hopethat I can get more valuable writing time soon! Please review!


	2. Knukles the Echidna

**KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA**

A/N: Chapter two! There seems to be a bit of confusion…the skit "Know Your Stars" is indeed from All That. It is not from the Amanda show. Here's a way to remember. It's from the show…All That…and I am…All That…and a bag of chips! lol…Sonic and his company are owned by SEGA, but Celestial and I own all the others. They aren't used here though…possibly in the far future they will be though…  
Okay then…enjoy!

* * *

Knuckles the echidna steps over Sonic's motionless and still bleeding form. He walks onto the set and sits in the lonechair.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..."

"Knuckles the echidna…talks to inanimate objects."

The echidna loses his passive and bored expression. "What? …I don't talk to _things_! …When you spend your life guarding the Master Emerald it gets pretty boring. The MA keeps me company! You are _all wrong_ brotha!"

"Things can get pretty ugly when you're _bored_," says a male's voice from some unknown place.

"…" The announcer pauses. "Knuckles the echidna…makes out with the Master Emerald."

"…Who told you th-" The guardian pauses for a second before correcting himself. "I MEAN…no I don't!"

"Hahaha! You DO!"

Knuckles' face turns beat red to match the color of his fur. He scowls at the announcer; in other words, he glowers at the wall.

"Knuckles the echidna…he has an irrational fear of cheese."

"No! I like cheese!" shouts the crimson echidna. "I'm not cheesophobic! Who are you? Why must you tell these LIES?"

"Knuckles the echidna…he's an arts and crafts teacher."

"What!"

"Knuckles the echidna…he will appear in the next Pokemon movie."

The scarlet male narrows his amethyst eyes in puzzlement. "What the hell is Pokemon? No one told me about any movies!"

"Knuckles the echidna…he is the newest member of Sesame Street and his name is Knuckers the stubborn mole!"

The bright red echidna jumps to his feet. "I am _NOT _part of _any_ children entertainment show! I'm not a mole either! I'M AN ECHIDNA!"

"Okay…Mr. Mole."

"AHHHHHGGGHH! SHUT UP…JERK!"

"Nice comeback…"

"Really?"

"No."

Knuckles looks taken back and sits down, his curvy tail between his legs. His head is also hung low and being shadowed by his long dreads.

"Knuckles the echidna…his real name is Rootie Tootie Fruity Patootie."

"What? No my real name's Knuckles! I'm not rootie, tootie, OR fruity!" shouts the echidna. "Ooooooohhhh!" He lets out a pitiful cry of frustration.

"Oh so you're patootie then."

"No!"

"Sure…Rootie Tootie Fruity Patootie…"

Knuckles glowers at nothing but the wall, his arms crossed tightly, fingers balled into firm fists.

Knuckles the Rootie Tootie Fruity Patootie echidna…he drinks pure tartar sauce every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday afternoon."

"I hate tartar sauce with a passion! I'm outta here!" Knuckles gets up furiously, his sharp teeth clenched together tightly and bared in anger.

"Now you know Knuckles the echidna."

Knuckles stops on the spot, and turns around ever so slowly. His left eye is slightly twitching and small flickers of flame linger lightly in his pupils. "Like _hell _they do, bitch! LIKE HELL THEY DO!"

He stomps backstage, making an audible pounding on the shiny floor.

"Where are those donuts I was promised?" asks the male echidna angrily.

As for Sonic he is still lying on the cold floor, the bleeding beginning to stop ever so slowly. The hedgehog's head is resting in a small, shallow pool of his own blood.

Then light smell of sweet, _sweet_ donuts reaches Knuckles' moderately large nose. He breathes it in and loses himself in it, lets his eyes close as he sniffs the air, and stands completely still.

A high voice rings throughout the silent air. "DEY HOT, DEY HOT!" Suddenly, Knuckles is pushed aside by someone, someone who is dumb enough to further upset an already 'on the edge' Knux, someone unknowing, someone…_stupid_.

The 'criminal' who had so _rudely_ shoved Knuckles had blown right past everyone, into a billowing drapery of glossy purple-black curtains, towering up into the high and shadowy ceiling.

Knuckles chases after the female who had run into him. He finds her at a table and notices the smell of tasty donuts is much stronger, in other words _much_ more heavenly. His mouth begins to water and he walks over to the maroon echidna at the table. His amethyst eyes meet a horrible sight, however. The female echidna with long dreadlocks standing next to him is shoving the last few steamy warm donuts into her large mouth. Crumbs litter her light orange tank top, which is worn over a loose pale green T-shirt. As she slowly looks at him her bright yellow eyes close into a very happy upside-down u position. She is still chewing the donuts and very sloppily at that. The tall female wipes her sticky white gloves on her dusty green baggy cargo pants and swallows the final doughy gob of sugary fried goodness.

"Hi!" says the girl happily. He gives Knuckles a small wave. "What's your name? Mine is Cinder!"

The crimson echidna's jaw is dropped in horror and his eyes are dilated in absolute terror. He had wanted a tasty pastry _so badly_. And as quick as he could enjoy the smell of the donuts…they were gone, all of them…gone.

"…It's okay take your time."

The bright red echidna regains all his thought and quickly angers. "You ran into me and THEN…_then_ you_ ate ALL of the damn donuts_!"

"They were very good," says Cinder brightly.

"But I wanted one…" says Knuckles sadly.

"Well…" starts the maroon echidna. "They're all in my belly…but I might have another one."

She reaches into her pocket, which surprisingly holds a lot more than thought. She pulls out a few slices of roast beef. "Oh I forgot I had this in here!" The female sniffs the meat a few times, then chomps it down in two bites. "Mmm…"

She continues to search and lets out a squeak of triumph as she pulls out an old and battered looking donut. It has what appears to be chocolate sauce on top of it. "Here." Cinder smiles warmly as she holds it out for Knuckles to take.

He looks at the donut and his hungry stomach emits a violent growl. There doesn't seem to be anything _that_ wrong with it… Knuckles reaches out slowly and takes the donut from Cinder. He then takes a bite of it…

His face gets a disgusted look on it as the sauce on the donut had not been chocolate…it was gravy…for meatloaf. He spits it out and throws the 'treat' to the floor. "Yuck! That was _gross_!"

Cinder's jaw drops. "What? You didn't like the donut with gravy? It's my favorite kind!" She quickly bends down and scoops it up off of the floor, blows on it, takes a whiff of it, smiles and sighs while looking up into the endless pit of black for a ceiling, and shoves it into her pie hole.

* * *

A/N- Yeah, as you may have noticed this goes into a little more depth other than just The "Know Your Stars" part. It will not outshine the main point though. I hope you liked chapter 2! Please leave reviews! 


	3. Miles 'Tails' Prwoer

**TAILS**

A/N- Howdy y'all. I just may be the worst case of writer's block/ laziness that FF. Net has ever seen. Well, I don't own Sonic and the other losers…they belong to SEGA. I do own any other losers, however, and so does my good friend, Celestial the Hedgird. I thank all you guys out there who continue to love my writing even though it sucks! Oh and I do not own Chuck E. Cheese. Tell me. Who really would want to?

Sonic the hedgehog who _still_ lay bleeding on the floor is _finally_ helped by his young fox boy friend, Tails. However, being smaller and weaker than Sonic, the kitsune half drags the blue hedgehog's lifeless form to someone who may help the azure male or at least keep him from bleeding to death all over the clean floor. The kitsune puts a 'Caution. Wet Floor' sign where Sonic's head had leaked a large amount of bodily fluid.

Then, realizing that it is his turn to appear onstage, Tails walks briskly to the chair of no return placed conveniently in the center of the spacious, funky-lighted room. He sits down in it and lets his short legs dangle a few inches freely above the cold, unforgiving floor, as the chair is rather tall to furries and the "KYS crew", the nice people they are, did not care to build, buy, or install a smaller, shorter chair for the Sonic Team guests.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…" comes the infamous announcer's haunting voice.

"Miles 'Tails' Prower…has only one tail."

The small, golden-orange fox, letting his anger flare abruptly at the sound of someone calling him anything other than simply 'Tails', flicks his ears at the lie that had just been emitted from the loud speakers.

"Um…actually…I have two tails," states the adolescent vulpine while flitting them both around in annoyance. "You can count them…there's two… not one…_two_."

"Miles 'Tails' Prower…he smokes crack!"

"What? No I don't!" exclaims Tails. "I'm not on drugs! I'm a good boy!"

"Miles 'Tails' Prower…has been kicked out of the Sonic Team because SEGA refuses to show drug abuse in their Sonic related games."

"I've already told you!" yells the twin-tailed fox, a few veins of anger emerging on his face. "I'm not on drugs and SEGA still wants me…they _love_ me!"

"That's what you think, Miles."

"Excuse me, but I would prefer it if you called me 'Tails'. I-"

"Shut up! You are not here to tell me what to do."

"All _you_ do is lie! Where's the truth in that?"

There is a long pause and Tails goes unanswered and without a comeback.

"Miles 'Tails' Prower…his best friend is Chuck E. Cheese."

"What…? Who's that?"

"Miles 'Tails' Prower…he speaks with much vulgarity in his language!"

"HUH? Who are you to lie about me like this? What did I ever do to you?" exclaims the small fox with rage.

"Someone better slap a PARENTAL ADVISORY label on this obscene little boy!"

"Hey mister! I don't know who you are, what your name is, and why you are doing this, but you have no right to call me a Chuck E. Cheese befriendin', crack smokin', drug lovin', crude speakin' child! But I do have one thing to say. You…whoever you are. You…_you_ are a naughty…a _naughty_…_jerk_." Tails wags his gloved pointer finger at seemingly no one before walking angrily backstage.

"Hey. You can't insult me like that! Come back you tiny pipsqueak! I do all the insulting here! Come back here now! SEGA's getting a call tonight! They won't put up with that (bleep)! Something like that'll get you kicked right out of Sonic Team!"

"…You do know that won't air," says a cameraman to The Voice calmly.

"…" There is no reply.

A/N: Heya. Well I know it has been ages since I've updated this or even worked on it. Yeah, I know I'm as lazy as hell. But that's me, though…I do apologize to my fans that I do not deserve. Thanks guys, for sticking with me even when I take this long. If I promise not to take long it would just be lying so I won't. The next chapter will come sometime. It just might take awhile. Hey, maybe it won't. If I were you I wouldn't get my hopes up though. Please review anyway, even though I probably don't deserve any reviews either.


End file.
